When the lily blooms twice
by Ashabird
Summary: What would happen if harry potter was frequently abandoned by the Dursleys? Dumbledore would come to take him back of course! What would a muggle raised harry potter think of Dumbledore? What effect would the eccentric wizard have on Harry's upbringing? Cross dresser harry. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Harry potter was not a normal child. Not that he could be blamed of course, after all how many normal children have lived in a cupboard for seven years? In fact there was only one quality of Harrys which surpassed his abnormality and that was his impressionability. Lacking friendship and companionship of any kind growing up, any chances for making friends at school driven away by his cousin dudley and without any real adult presence in his life, there were many things harry never learned much about. There was no one to tell harry about manners or rules, about morals or society, one could say that harry potter was a blank slate. A canvas waiting to be painted upon. And that canvas would be painted upon indeed.

Harry potter was often alone. A few times each month, when he wasn't left in his cupboard, aunt petunia would take him in the car and drive far, far away. Always driving for hours, but never to the same place. Then she would drop him off at the side of a road, sometimes even by an intersection if he was lucky, where someone might take pity on him and give him a little of something to eat and he would wait for the professor to arrive. The professor was a kindly old man, who had long white hair and liked to wear bright dresses. Unknown to the world, it was the professor who would end up making the first strokes on the canvas that was harry potter, however unintentionally. The professor always came for him when his aunt sent harry away. Harry would wait wherever he had been dropped off that month for a few minutes, or half an hour on the rare occasion, and soon enough the professor would appear to take him back to privet drive. They had become quite familiar with each other over time. often exchanging friendly greetings and well wishes, harry had even bestowed upon the professor a wide range of affectionate nicknames. Harry was very thankful toward this man. one might even say that he was the only constant in the impressionable young potters life and they would be right.

The professor was often worried that harry would eventually come to a conclusion about how he always knew where the boy was and how he appeared out of thin air. Little did he know, however, that harry potter actually cared very little about these subjects and had come to a different and completely erroneous conclusion. Harry had often heard uncle vernon grumbling downstairs about freaks. Not his kind of freak, but the kind of freaks that loitered around the bars and clubs downtown. People that were like uncle vernon but wore makeup, and dresses and lots of other pretty things that weren't right for their type of person. It was obvious to harry that the professor was one of these types of people and harry was determined to be like his hero.

Harry often looked in the mirror. He looked over his long dark red hair that waved gently down to his waist, he looked over his pale unblemished body that was ever so slight and effeminate and he looked over his bright, vibrantly green eyes. In short, harry potter looked like a girl. Exactly like lily Evans to be precise, not that he knew that. Whenever harry looked in the mirror he smiled proudly. It had taken lots of work to look like this, from doing odd jobs for the neighbours, gradually scrapping together enough money to afford something other than the offensively 'boyish' rags she had worn previously, to nicking several hair and skin care products from unsuspecting shoppers, now no one looking at harry James potter would ever be able to guess that she was not biologically a girl. She hadn't even had to get extensions, she had wished for her hair to grow and the very next day it was down to her waist! Since harry potter had embraced the ideals of her rescuer, life had taken a sharp upturn. She was no longer abandoned once a month or was forced to do hard labour. They were even feeding her properly! For some strange reason aunt petunia would flinch whenever she saw harry and start mumbling about flowers, but on the other hand she had put an immediate stop to vernon and dudleys abuse and though there was no love lost between her and the Dursley family, she was no longer abused outright. While harry knew his, or 'her' as he liked to think of himself, aunt did not hold any affection for him, he saw no reason to not play on her sudden guilt. Only a few months after he had become a 'she', harry was living in the second bedroom, had a rather large wardrobe, all girls things of course, a few books to read and all of petunias old makeup at her disposal. Life was good.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Dudley turned off the tv as the doorbell rang. Hearing footsteps approaching the upper level stairs, he called out

"Its just my friends, i'll get it!" Not waiting for a response, he went down the hall, opening the door as he got to the front of the house to reveal his gang. Comprised of his best friend Piers, Dennis, Gordon and Malcolm, they mainly beat other kids up for toys and money or went 'harry hunting' though the last one had been abandoned some years ago in favour of a new activity. 'Harry ogling'. Shutting the door behind them as they filed in, settling in their usual places in the living room with a casual grace that spoke of years of friendship, they spoke of random topics, recent events, sports and the like for several minutes before dudley prodded at the obvious stalling tactic.

"Aren't we going to the movies? The James Bond marathon is starting in an hour and we'll have to leave now if we want good seats." The rather chubby boy hedged, eyes narrowed suspiciously as his friends looked back at him slyly.

"Oh, but it would be terribly rude of us if we didn't great your family wouldn't it? Is your mother or father around...maybe Harlowe?" Piers asked in a poor parody of innocence, the others shifting nervously in their respective chairs

"You know my parents are out of town" the youngest Dursley grumbled, slouching sulkily in his seat

"And Harlowe...?" Peirs persisted, inwardly cursing Dudley's stubbornness

"Did someone call call my name?" A familiar redhead asked in a singsong voice, poking her head into the living room curiously

"Harlowe, we were just talking about you! Why don't you come sit here by me so we can catch up?" Piers said with a warm smile, moving over on the couch and patting the empty space next to him encouragingly. Harry acceded, smoothing down her skirt and folding her hands primly in her lap as she sat next to Dudley's friends, oblivious to the pale blushes blossoming on their cheeks. At eleven years old, harry looked like an exceptionally beautiful young girl and with his lithe figure, green eyes and dark red hair, drew attention wherever he went. Having thought of himself as a female now, having long since adopted the behaviours and mannerisms of the other gender, he hardly remembered living any other way. Eventually, after much research and consideration, harry had even chosen a new name for himself, as befitting the new person that he had become. And so it was that 'Harlowe potter' was born. Naturally as a result of this there were several young boys that, having not been educated enough on the subject of gender to shy away from their crush, whether by their ignorant parents or the absurdly appalled and embarrassed teachers, tended to follow her about like love sick puppies, making 'moon eyes' as aunt petunia said. harry, or rather Harlowe, however, remained cheerfully oblivious to the charm she held for these boys, casually talking and laughing with them despite their frequent advances.

"So, a little birdie told me that its your birthday today" piers began with a mischievous glint in his eye that dudley immediately didn't like. Harlowe giggled

"Who told you?" Piers just smiled secretively, not wanting dudley to know he had rooted through his calendar while he wasn't looking.

"The guys and i pooled together our funds, got you a little something..." He said, bashfully taking a delicate charm bracelet out of his back pocket, enjoying Harlowe's gasp as she admired the ornament.

"We figured you might be able to fill up the spaces with little charms representing your favourite memories and things, but if you don't mind we figured we'd take the first." Piers explained, clipping on a small silver charm.

"A four leaf clover. For luck." He added, holding out the bracelet and taking Harlowe's hand in his own

"Its...beautiful. thank you, all of you, so much..." Harlowe breathed, grinning brightly as piers snapped the bracelet shut around her wrist. Pulling piers and the others into a hug and kissing each of them on the cheek, teasing them as they turned bright pink. Over the next few minutes the group chatted together, but for dudley who spent the time scowling and mumbling under his breath, until they had to leave for the movie.

"Do visit again won't you?" Harry pouted, making sure to give all of them one last hug before they had to go

"Definitely" they promised with an air of anticipation, waving their goodbyes as the door closed behind them, dudley finally grumbling a surly happy birthday, ignoring the disapproving looks of his friends. Skipping back up to her room, in sudden good cheer, Harlowe sang to herself

_Once I saw a little bird_

_Come hop, hop, hop;_

_So I cried, "Little bird,_

_Will you stop, stop, stop?"_

_And was going to the window_

_To say, "How do you do?_

_But he shook his little tail,_

_And far way he flew._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Harlowe hummed to herself as she shuffled through the mail, taking a small sip from the mug of coffee by her side as she sat at the kitchen table. Stiffening in surprise as a certain envelope caught her attention, her eyes scanned critically over the green ink, somewhat afraid. Perhaps she had a stalker? She was given to understand that it did on occasion happen to young ladies such as herself and how else short of stalking someone, would you know the size of their bedroom? Sighing with trepidation, Harlowe cautiously ripped open the envelope, as if afraid that something would leap out from between the thin folds of paper, and opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harlowe snickered. Whoever had tried to prank her left a lot to be desired in terms of intelligence. If she had been She might have even said it was Dudley's work, as he had been grudgingly polite as of late in comparison to his former violent aggressiveness, but she knew he would never be able to write in such a looping, fancy cursive in a thousand years. The thought alone, of him fumbling with the pen, trying to write out anything that didn't look like chicken scratch, amused her. She had to admit however, that the prankster was extremely thorough. There was even a list of supplies! It was a good thing her aunt and uncle were in London visiting relatives for the week or they would have flipped. For some strange reason they had always become snappish, and downright abusive, whenever magic was mentioned. Throwing the letter in the trash, Harlowe swallowed the last of her coffee and smiled in contentment. Once she had been introduced to coffee she had never looked back. She really didn't know what she would do without it at this point. 'It was a pity' she thought to herself, if she had opened the letter when it had come a few days ago instead of letting the mail pile up in front of the door, she might have been able to catch the perpetrator creeping around the house. She was just about to go back upstairs to her books, this time an adventure about a man who travelled around the world in a hot air balloon, when the doorbell rang. Grumbling to herself, shooting longing looks at the stairs, she approached the door, unlocking a large cluster of locks before the door could swing open. Finding herself face to face with a stranger, a starkly pale, hook nosed man, with eyes and hair as black as pitch, she fell silent, stunned by his almost tearful, gaping disbelief.

"...Lily?" The man she was now convinced must be her stalker sobbed, looking up at her with tearfully hopeful eyes. Harlowe shifted uncomfortably. Perhaps her stalker had a few screws loose. Should she call the police?

"Um...no...sorry" Harlowe said awkwardly, watching with a small degree of fascination as the strangers gaze shuttered and his expression blanked.

"I...apologize, you reminded me of someone i used to know." The man explained, seeming embarrassed at almost having cried in front of a girl his junior by at least two decades.

"Its fine" Harlowe said, pardoning him from his mistake, though she was slightly uncomfortable at the way his eyes were eating up her features with such an intensity so that it seemed as if he was a man dying of thirst being given his first sip of water in years. He coughed.

"I assume you are petunia Dursley's daughter. I have need of your cousin, one harry potter, may i come in?" Curious as to what this was about, and slightly emboldened by knowing for a fact that vernon kept a loaded pistol in one of the kitchen doors, Harlowe stepped aside, waving the man in and shutting the door behind him. Leading the, now slightly more familiar, stranger to the kitchen table, watching, trying to sort out his intentions as they sat down on opposite sides, they stared at each other for a few seconds before he raised a single eyebrow.

"I believe i asked for Harry Potter, not a little girl." He said patronizingly, making her grit her teeth slightly

"I am she." They stared at each other for nearly a minute

"You... are Harry Potter?" The stranger slowly asked, as if trying to wrap his head around the concept but not truly considering the truth of her words

"Actually i prefer to be called Harlowe, but yes my birth name is indeed harry potter." He stared at her incredulously in the following silence

"Do you honestly expect me to believe this load of shite?" The stranger asked calmly with no inflection in his voice, as if they were discussing the weather. Seeing that the man would not be believing her anytime soon, harlowe decided to take a different approach.

"No" she replied, just as calmly "i was testing your common sense. I'm sorry to say i've had a bit of a problem concerning crazy stalkers lately, and i find testing ones predisposition to common sense is instrumental in determining if one is indeed a crazy stalker."

"How...prudent of you" Marlowe was surprised to see that that man looked amazingly relieved at her lie, though he now looked at her as if she was the crazy one. What he didn't know, however, was that Harlowe had a plan. The man obviously wasn't about to believe her, and she was hardly willing to spend an hour trying to convince him, so she would have to scheme out another way to prove her gender, and thereby her identity. Harlowe stood, rising from the table with the greasy haired man and walked him to the door. Just before he was about to leave however she held out her and towards him

"May i have your name for when harry gets back?" The man was hesitant but it seemed manners won over his natural paranoia and he took her hand to shake

"Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you , i'm terribly sorry for what i'm about to do" watching him take on an alarmed look, Harlowe gripped his hand tighter and shoved it under her skirt. Marlowe watched Snape's face run through several alarming shades of red before he recovered and withdrew his hand from her now loose grasp. He coughed.

"Greetings , my name Severus Snape and i am a professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"...So I'm a wizard?"

"Yes Harry" Severus said, the last tinges of embarrassment still fading from his face

"Please, call me Harlowe" the girl formerly known as harry corrected, a hint of steel threaded through her smile

"Fine... Harlowe. Now I'm finding it difficult to grasp why you are believing me so readily" he commented, seeming to be looking over her features for deceit

"Its quite a good explanation really. How my hair grew down to my waist overnight, why no one remembers that the Dursley's used to have a nephew rather than a niece. Tell me professor, when you first saw me did you not think I was an ordinary girl? Even now do you believe you could pick out any details about me that would reveal me to be anything other than what I look like?" Harlowe asked, waiting for Snape to nod before she continued

"I look like a girl. Granted that quite a few boys do at my age, though they don't have the dresses to help that impression along, but at eleven, don't you usually begin to see those first signs of masculinity? That puberty is approaching?" Harlowe didn't wait for Snape to answer this time, confident of his answer.

"I display none of these signs professor. I am developing no hair under my arms, no adams apple, in fact i doubt my voice will ever change." Seeing that her visitor was about to protest she continued over him

"You are probably about to say that I am a late bloomer. That puberty can occur as late as 15. But even now, should you know how to look a child will display the signs. I have developed a theory, rudimentary though it as, based on what we have discussed today. Accidental magic reacts according to a child's 'wants' as opposed to a trained wizards spells which are directed by 'intention' correct?" Snape nodded and Harlowe continued

"This is how I have lived almost as long as I can remember professor. It is who I am and also who I want to be. Who says that my magic could not have helped me along in that regard? Yes I will always be a man in the more obvious ways physically, but who says that accidental magic could not have stunted the more subtle signs of my manhood? The signs that usually appear in puberty." Snape was stunned, trying desperately to wrap his head around the idea. The idea was correct in theory, but such a thing had never been done, never been seen before!

'Well I suppose there has never been a situation such this on either. Most children wait at least until they hit said puberty to become deviants.' Severus thought, looking at the child with amusement. They would have to have the rest of the conversation on the way to Diagon Alley. They had taken too long already and Albus would be wanting to hear how the boy was.

'Wait until he hears about this' the potions master thought with glee, imagining the headmasters face when he saw what had become of his precious Griffindor golden boy. Hell he could imagine the faces of the entire wizarding world. Every single picture of the boy had painted him to look exactly like his father but for Lily's eyes and his scar, how would they react when they saw what he really looked like? Hell, he might even 'forget' to tell Albus a few details about the boy, namely that he wore dresses for one, and let him get sorted as he was. It almost made Severus chuckle with glee, before he sighed. Looking at the girl..., it was almost like having Lily back again. It was obvious even to him that there was almost nothing of Potter in the brat. Her hair, her speech, her expressions, everything down to the last detail was Lily. If only Harlowe would be in his house, but somehow he had a feeling she was just as lionhearted as her mother, well one could always hope... he suddenly snapped out of it. Bloody hell! When had he started thinking of the brat as a girl?! Pushing the issue from his mind, Snape stood and gestured for the boy, as he firmly reminded himself, to do the same. Taking his hands into Snape's own, he apparated the pair into Diagon Alley, confident that Harlowe would not make a fool out of herself or commit any serious blunders due to their talk earlier. Taking in the expression of gaping surprise that quickly resolved into one of mild interest he knew his faith was warranted. Seeing that she was getting over her shock he shook her slightly, to draw her out of her stupor.

"We're going to get you your potions supplies first" Severus said, leading her over to the apothecary. They spent hours like this, going from shop to shop, Harlowe marvelling at the magical products regardless of how insignificant, while gathering her school supplies. She had barely even glanced at the teetering piles of coins and jewels in her vault but when they had gone into Flourish and Blotts she had practically bought out half the store! It was odd, Severus thought, but he had felt happier in this one day, literally dragging the resisting girl out of the bookshop, than he had all year. Finally they were almost done, just needing the Hogwarts uniform and a familiar before the day would be done. Reluctantly leading Harlowe into Madam Malkin's to get her robes, ignoring the frequent pleas to return to Flourish and Blotts, he was surprised to find Lucius and Draco there as well. Quickly smoothing the emotion from his features, knowing that regardless of whether or not Lucius was a friend, he was first and foremost a Slytherin and would take advantage of any and all opportunities presented. Watching as Madam Malkin ushered Harlowe up onto a stool beside Draco to be measured, Severus smirked as the pale boy immediately began to blush and stammer. Walking to stand beside his former schoolmate, the potions professor expertly hid his grin when he saw just how displeased Lucius was, watching his heir make a fool out of himself in front of a mere girl. No doubt Draco would be receiving a stern lecture on acting with a poise and grace worthy of their bloodline when they got home. As much as it hurt watching his godson acting much the way he had around Lily at that age, Severus found no small amusement at the situation. Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Could you at least attempt to be more careful? I know most customers wouldn't mind you pricking every last worthless drop of blood from their bodies, but Malfoy blood is a rare commodity!" Draco seethed as the seamstress pricked him with the needle for what had to be the dozenth time. If it weren't so terribly important that he look his best for the school year he would have stormed out a long time ago and at this time it was only the presence of his father that was keeping him from throwing a fit. The bell rang over the door indicating more customers and the Malfoy heir glared as the seamstress sighed in relief, stopping short of a scathing remark as he saw his godfather and future potions professor come through the door. He was just about to call out when an odd shape caught his eye at the edge of his vision. Convinced the seamstress had called for reinforcements while he wasn't looking, Draco turned to look at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Eyes roving over pale skin, unlike the alabaster of his own, instead garnering thoughts of cream and roses, long waving hair of the darkest red, a colour he likened to the precious vintages he often saw dotted across the walls of the Malfoy wine cellar, and eyes of the most vibrant, brilliant green he had ever witnessed, Draco did the sensible thing for a boy of his age. Starting at his neck and slowly traveling up to his face like a rolling storm, Draco's face flushed a deep, undeniable scarlet. A scarlet, he was horrified to note, rivalled the infamous Weasley hair in its purity. Desperate to say something, to salvage himself, to make any sort of excuse, Draco was mortified when he stuttered out,

"H-Hello, my name is D-Draco Malfoy" knowing at this point that he could practically roast a marshmallow with the heat coming off his face, should he have known what one was of course, he chose this moment to shut up. Cringing under the glare he could feel his father was gouging into his back, his spirits nevertheless lifted when he heard a delighted giggle.

"Hello, I'm Harlowe Potter" she said extending her hand, seeming surprised when Draco lifted it to lightly brush her knuckles against his lips. Surely she was a pureblood? Granted that she was being escorted through Diagon by a professor which was usually a quick indicator of muggle upbringing, but mudbloods were disgusting, vile creatures and this angel in front of him was nothing short of perfection.

"It's lovely to meet you Harlowe, I hope for us to become great friends" Draco said, realizing that if he did not become close to her immediately, another family would gladly snatch up her marriage contract in a heartbeat. She was obviously of good breeding and possibly acceptable enough to make his parents reconsider the negotiations over his and Pansy's betrothal.

"Might you be descended from _the_ Potters?"

"The Potters?" 'A coincidence then' Draco thought with a rueful sigh, it was a shame, that sort of lineage would have really gotten his mothers attention

"Never mind, so what house do you think you're going to be in?" They stood talking like this for awhile, the world around them blurred so involved were they in their discussion and without Draco realizing it, both had been measured and robes tailored for them. Finally a familiar manicured hand landed on his shoulder with a warning grip and Draco easily schooled his expression back into an expressionless mask from long years of practice.

"Its time to go Draco" Lucius said, holding his sons purchases in the other hand, and Draco nodded in acknowledgement. Shifting back to his new friend he gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile, bowing slightly before turning to exit the shop alongside his father.

"Goodbye Dragon!" Harlowe called from behind him, waving gaily. Draco thought about protesting, usually he would have been furious even at the thought of someone having the gall to call him by such a casual nickname, the one his mother used for him no less, but he was oddly okay with it, sending a wide smile back to her before the door closed behind him.

Harry grinned. She had made her first friend in the wizarding world! She likely would have dwelled on it further but Severus approached with her purchases and she found them walking out much the same way Draco and his father had a minute earlier. Once again they were moving down the street, struggling to get their way through the bulk of the crowd now, before they were finally deposited in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium, pushing their way inside to reveal several other soon to be students darting from cage to cage like hummingbirds in a garden. Needless to say the staff of one was looking rather stressed. Knowing that they would be getting no service until the owner was finished with the other customers, the student and teacher pair took to wandering around the cages, Severus commenting on the various birds as they went. The shop had every kind of owl from common barn owls to magnificent eagle owls along with some other species, and somehow Harlowe's professor had something derogatory to say about each and every one.

"That burrowing owl is an awfully scrawny thing, might just drop out of the sky the first time you send a letter."

"Those great horneds are utterly unacceptable. With how dull they are you would likely be better off getting a messenger pigeon."

"A pygmy owl? Really? I wouldn't think you would be much better off than if you'd gotten the burrower." A throat cleared behind them, from where they were staring at a brown and off white speckled specimen that seemed far more interested in chattering with its nearby brethren than Harlowe.

"Would you two be looking for something or are you just here to provide commentary?" The man said, giving Severus the evil eye though it was largely ignored.

"She requires a familiar and post owl. We will accept nothing less than an animal of the highest quality" Severus stated imperiously, looking down his hooked nose at the suddenly amiable shopkeeper

"You should have said so right away! We have several imported eagle owls straight from-"

"I would assume sir, that one does not appreciate every single nosy dimwit in the vicinity knowing whenever you have mail. Of course I also assumed that you possessed at least some small degree of intelligence, but I suppose it is a day for mistakes all around." Harrys guide sneered and the man's smile became strained

"If you want an owl that is dependable and will blend in how about a barn-"

"No." the shopkeeper was once again interrupted and any last, grimacing remains of a smile were now non-existent

"Fine, I'll show you around and you can tell me what you find acceptable" the man gritted out, ignoring Severus's mumblings of discontent as he led them deeper into the shop

"There are some spotted-"

"No."

"Long eared-"

"No."

"Maybe a sooty-"

"No."

It was at this point that Harlowe wandered off. The shopkeeper was close to tearing out his hair and Severus looked as though he was having the most fun he'd had all day. She would leave him to his amusements. Wandering around the store, Harlowe looked over everything from majestic eagle owls to the smallest pygmy and even a few ravens before she came to a dusty corner, stopping in her tracks. Abandoned in a dark corner of the shop was the most beautiful owl she had ever seen, white like snow with black specks swirling around its chest and shoulders and golden eyes that seemed to hold an odd intelligence for an owl. Reaching out to unlatch the cage to let her new familiar out, her hand was suddenly knocked out of the way by a twitching shopkeeper.

"That one isn't for sale, she attacks anyone who lets her out!" He said trying to redirect her towards a pair of hawks nearby.

"Nonsense!" Harlowe said cooing at the snowy owl, unlocking the cage before he could protest again. The shopkeeper cringed back. Obviously he had been on the wrong side of this creatures fury more than once. His eyes bulged out, however, as the owl cooed back and jumped on Harlowe's shoulder, grooming her affectionally.

"We'll take it" Severus announced, smirking as the shopkeeper jumped, not having heard his approach behind him

"Her" Harlowe corrected, petting her new companion adoringly, her eyes daring Severus to disagree. He sighed.

"We'll take her" the shopkeeper, eager to get rid of the creature he had less than affectionally called 'the devil bird' these past few months, rushed to get together all of the necessary supplies, and in only a few minutes they were back on the street, a few galleons poorer but plus a remarkably vicious owl. Clearing his throat repeatedly as Harlowe cooed praises and fed the owl she had affectionally dubbed Hedwig, treats in a way strikingly similar to how a servant might feed grapes to a roman emperor, Severus finally managed to get his charges attention, ignoring how the owl seemed to be glaring at him.

"We're done for the day. Have your uncle drop you off at Kings Cross Station on the first of September. The Hogwarts express will be at platform 9 3/4 and will be leaving at eleven o'clock. Now if thats all, grab my hand and we'll apparate back to-"

"Wait." Severus frowned, obviously reining in a scathing comment before replying

"Yes?"

"I..." Harlowe stuttered "is there any other way for me to get there? Not that I'm not grateful, but I can't take a bus all that way and my uncle and I don't exactly have the best of relationships... " at this Severus's eyes softened and he gently replied

"I will come to pick you up then, just have your trunk by the door and we can apparate to Kings Cross." Harlowe's grin lit up the street.

"Thank you!" She said leaning forward to hug her soon to be teacher tightly. Severus froze. He wasn't a very affectionate man and it wasn't often that a child was not so sufficiently scared of him so as to hug him. It was... awkward to say the least, but at the same time it was like having Lily back among the living again. Staring down at the head of red hair that was now buried against his stomach, Severus thought over the events of the day. He couldn't imagine what might of happened if Harry, or rather Harlowe, had not looked so much like her mother. Actually he could. If she had looked anything like James Potter he no doubt would have spent the day, not to mention the rest of the year, making her life miserable, convinced she was the incarnation of her father. Either way there was no use thinking about what might have been and at least this way Harlowe's looks could be the first step towards breaking the mould the wizarding world had sculpted for her. The entirety of wizarding Britain had already seemed to determine that harry potter would be the handsome, masculine, epitome of Griffindor values and saviour of the light, at one years old and the numerous biographies, bedtime stories and products, had only reinforced this belief in their children. Severus had to wonder what they would do when Harry showed up at Hogwarts in his school uniform. His _girls school uniform_. Dumbledore might just have a heart attack. Severus grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry sang a cheerful tune as he skipped onto the Hogwarts express, having already stored his luggage. He had finally managed to finish getting all of his things and was ready for his new school, so hopefully they would be ready for him! Peeking into each compartment as he hummed his way down the aisle, Harry found them all full before finally coming across an empty one. Settling in with a book on various first year spells, Harry gave a wide smile of anticipation as the train finally started to move forward. gazing out the window with awe, as the scenery flew past, he was just about to go back to his book when the door of his apartment flew open to reveal a somewhat stocky red head with enough freckles to compete with the number of stars in the night sky.

"Uh..." he seemed lost for words, just staring at her before he seemed to get ahold of himself

"H-hi I'm Ronald Weasley" he stumbled forward reaching out to shake his hand. Harry tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and gave a charming smile

"Nice to meet you Ronald, my name is Harlowe." Ron blushed a deep red, starting at his neck which slowly made its way to the tip of his ears. knowing at this point all that would come out would be a jumble of stutters, he sat across from harry quietly.

"so Harlowe, do you have a last name?" he asked, eager to learn more about his new friend

"Potter." Harlowe replied raising an eyebrow when Ron stiffened, eyes bright

"Potter you say? are you by any chance related to Harry Potter? I hear he's coming to Hogwarts this year" the redhead rambled excitedly not noticing when Harlowe gave a sly smirk

"We're of some relation I believe..." she replied modestly, turning away to hide her grin

"Wicked, maybe you can introduce me to him then!" Ron exclaimed and harry wouldn't have been surprised had he clapped his hands in glee, this was quite the obvious case of hero worship but Harlowe would nip that in the bud. Just as Ron was about to continue the door to the compartment once again slid open to reveal a somewhat bushy haired girl

"Hello, I was wondering if you had seen a toad? Neville's lost his" the two shook their heads and the girl turned to speak to someone further down the hall

"Sorry Neville, thats the last compartment on the train, perhaps if you found a prefect they could help you. I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere." and with that she entered the compartment, shutting the door behind her and sat next to Harry.

"Hello I'm Hermionie Granger and you are?" they both introduced themselves, Ron somewhat more reluctantly than Harry who spent the next half hour chatting with the muggleborn about magic, fashion and everything in between. Hermionie was delighted to have her first girl friend and Ron was growing so uncomfortable with all of the 'girl talk' that he was actually relieved when the door was shoved open for the third time. There was barely a glimpse of white blond hair when Harlowe burst out of her seat.

"Dragon!" she exclaimed and bursting with excitement enfolded the Malfoy heir into a tight hug. Draco flushed bright pink, ignoring the gaping stares of the other two boys behind him and gave a quiet greeting while disentangling himself from her arms.

"hello again Harlowe" he gave a small genuine smile glaring when Ron snickered at his name. before he could respond with an appropriately scathing comment however, Harlowe lightly smacked the freckled boy upside his head and led Draco to the seat across from her and next to Ron. Draco complied but the two boys glared at each other nonetheless until Harry cleared his throat, gathering their attention. Draco barely glanced back at his brutish companions, dismissing them with an idle flick of the wrist. As soon as they left however he broke out into a grin that quickly dissolved into a jealous scowl as Harry introduced the others in the compartment.

"Draco, this is Ronald Weasley and Hermionie Granger I really do hope you'll all get along" Draco had obviously just been about to say something derogatory about mudbloods but at that last bit grudgingly swallowed his words and nodded, much to Ron's surprise. they spent the train ride like this with Hermione and Harry chatting, and Ron and Draco communicating in strained monosyllabic words before finally unboarding, after which they crossed the lake in small rickety boats that creaked as Ron and Draco struggled for position besides her. Soon enough they found themselves in the great hall ready to be sorted. As a stern older woman that had introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagol led them to the only empty table in the hall, the first years for the most part whispered nervously, only a few boasting of whichever house they were sure they would be placed in. Harry just smiled however, swinging her legs and chattering enthusiastically to anyone who would listen. Ron and Draco sat to either side of her, glaring at each other as Hermione watched on amusedly. Harry was oblivious to this newly founded rivalry however, just as she was oblivious to the way most of the first and second year students were looking at her. With blushes and the first beginnings of puppy love from the boys and undisguised envy from the girls. all of a sudden harry spotted a very familiar face. Leaping up from her seat, and immediately gathering everyone's attention she hopped up and down with a blinding grin, waving her hands madly.

"Honeydums! what are you doing here?!" she yelled as Dumbledore flushed a deep embarrassing red at the staff table, gesturing for her to sit as the students began to laugh and titter among themselves. Harry quickly sat back down, still with a blinding smile, the headmasters new nickname being mumbled all throughout the room as Albus tried to quiet everyone in vain. At the front of the great hall Minerva gave a full blown cheshire grin, silently mouthing Honeydums up at Flitwick who chortled in return. Snape even gave a rather nasty grin, much to the students astonishment, after all that was about the closest they had ever come

to seeing him smile. Luckily for Dumbledore, whose blush had spread to his ears by now, the sorting finally began and everyone quieted. all of a sudden the hat which had stood at the front of the hall seemed to come to life before everyone's eyes and began to sing.

The children clapped, muttering appreciatively as the first name was called.

"Abbott Hannah" and a pink faced chubby girl abruptly stood, stumbling her way to the hat, which once firmly on her head immediately yelled

"Hufflepuff!" it went on like this for awhile until at last Harry's name was called

"Potter, Harry" everyone broke out into loud exclamations, each member of every house craning their heads to catch a glimpse of the famed boy who lived. When Harlowe stood up they broke out in furious mutters amongst themselves, whether it be that the first year was over eager to catch a glimpse of the Potter heir, or just had to use the washroom. when Harlowe walked up to the hat and put it on however, they went dead quiet each of them completely and utterly stunned. Was this some imposter, or was Harry Potter a girl? Dumbledore took it the hardest however, eyes bugging out and jaw dropping to the table,

Pomfrey was fearful for a moment that he was having a heart attack but he seemed to gradually recover just in time to hear the hat announce

"Griffindor!" the house of lions gave a weak cheer, as Harlowe sat among the other first years, gracefully smoothing out her skirt, uncertain as to what was going on and if they actually wanted Potter after all. The Slytherins just gave cruel smirks. They'd have them all in matching skirts by the end of the week.


End file.
